


My alpha boy

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Yeosang, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Beta Park Seonghwa, Biting, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Scents & Smells, Seonghwa loves Yeosang thighs, Smut, Thighs, Top Park Seonghwa, Yeosang is needy, Yeosang's thighs, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: San had asked him once if he had ever imagined doing it with Yeosang and he had said no, saying he would find out soon enough how it would be like.Which was a very obvious and blatant lie.He wanted Yeosang in every way the younger would feel comfortable with giving to him.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	My alpha boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello.
> 
> Seongsang non-traditional a/b/o smut with Alpha/Beta dynamic.   
> I have actually nothing to say than- this is pure filth. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

If Seonghwa had a refreshing but sharp scent like mint, was Yeosang his polar opposite. The younger male's scent was always soft, just barely lingering in the air but so definitely Yeosang- the smell of marshmallows and strawberries. Not much but enough to be picked up. It had Seonghwa tripping more than once when he got a whiff off Yeosang's admittedly very addictive sweet scent. Hongjoong called him an idiot in love - Seonghwa saw himself more as someone who wanted the best for the person he had feelings for. Nothing more. If it meant reassuring Yeosang that he loved his scent and would bathe in it for all eternity to prove it, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

San had asked him once if he had ever imagined doing it with Yeosang and he had said no, saying he would find out soon enough how it would be like.

Which was a very obvious and blatant lie. 

Under him, on top of him, inside of him- him inside of Seonghwa, pushing him down, marking his skin. Lips around him, fingers exploring depths; Seonghwa imagined them all, his shower sessions growing hot more than a couple of times. 

He wanted Yeosang in every way the younger would feel comfortable with giving to him.

Yet, he answered  _ no _ to San because he felt that would be intrusive, no one had to really know how far they had gone and what he wanted to do with Yeosang. The younger was more than just a bodily desire for him.

He had strong feelings for Yeosang.

Seonghwa was crushing on Yeosang hard because how could he not? Yeosang was the picture perfect alpha. Strong, beautiful, intelligent and strong-willed. That he was, in fact, different from other alphas when you got to know him more made the younger only more appealing for him. Because Yeosang was shy, not shy when talking to strangers, but shy when one compliments him or points out something embarrassing. It made Seonghwa’s body tingle when he thought about what he could potentially do to the younger. 

To tease Yeosang and see his beautiful smile, feeling the heat under his fingers and see the flushed cheeks when they were together.

He wanted it all.

Not that it was unlikely, since Seonghwa’s crush was returned and they had been dating for a little more than three weeks at this point. Seonghwa was still over the moon about the fact that an alpha like Yeosang wanted to be with him, an average beta. But the prince like boy had said yes to being his boyfriend and Seonghwa thinks that qualified him for naughty thoughts about the other. Damned be San to remind him of those.

And to tell the truth, Yeosang seemed all eager to fuel those thoughts- stealing Seonghwa’s oversized sweaters and basically vanishing in them, moaning very obviously when they kissed, letting his touches linger a little too long when he gripped Seonghwa’s arms. 

Yeosang wasn’t as innocent as he had originally thought and a few times he had smelled Yeosang’s scent spiking, the arousal definitely there yet they had done nothing really besides patting until now. 

So the recent development, which, looking back at it now, didn't surprise him, when he was dragged away from their group of friends. They had all agreed to visit an amusement park and Seonghwa had, just in case, prepared himself for an attack from Yeosang. What a good decision that had been. 

Seonghwa had stumbled after the younger after he had announced that they would go to another attraction and would meet the others later, which got them raised eyebrows in return. He let himself be dragged through the crowd, his eyes staying painfully focused on the blond hair he loved so much, felt a certain heat starting to burn in his stomach, setting his body on fire. 

And his expectations weren't let down. Yeosang had guided him behind the little restroom building, his own back pressed against the wall while he pulled Seonghwa along, their mouths immediately slotted together, tongues exploring. Yeosang’s hands closed behind his neck and played with the hair on his neck while Seonghwa’s hands held Yeosang’s waist strongly, firm and even when the younger whimpered into the kiss did he not let him escape. 

"Don't run baby." Seonghwa murmured into the kiss, feeling how it sent a shiver through Yeosang’s body. He smiled satisfied. "You brought me here."

Yeosang broke the kiss when a high needy moan left his mouth, Seonghwa pressing his leg a little more against the blond's crotch, relishing in how deliciously he whimpered. 

There it was, Yeosang’s normally so soft scent spiking and filling his nose, making his head swim in excitement. The strong scent of marshmallows and strawberries seemingly filling all of his senses. Seonghwa watched how Yeosang leaned his head back when he pressed his knee up again and took the opportunity to dive down on his neck, greedily liking over the exposed skin. Over the neck begging to be marked. 

Seonghwa’s lips began to suck small hickies all over the other’s beautiful skin, letting his teeth grace the hurting skin and his tongue leap over it. 

And even though Seonghwa was a beta and Yeosang an alpha, couldn’t he help the growl escaping his lips at the submissive behaviour his baby was showing him. The way he was so pliant due to his touch, losing himself in what Seonghwa had to offer him. 

That an alpha wanted to be held by a beta. Just the thought of ruining Yeosang had him on edge, wanting to explore further, do more. 

When he sucked on a particular place, Yeosang shook strongly in his hold, head painfully pushed back at the wall, the scent of marshmallows and strawberries so thick that Seonghwa was sure people had picked up on what was happening behind the restroom. That surely someone would round it to throw them out.

But in his current state he seemed to care less and less about being thrown out. Yeosang whimpered at every touch of his, had Seonghwa’s mind burned up. 

Seonghwa’s own mint scent began to mix in, creating a scent of their own. Yeosang’s fingers clawed the back of his neck, his skin hurting but Seonghwa paid it no mind, pressing the younger even harder against the wall, wanting to feel him with every fiber of his body. 

"Hyung~" Yeosang whines, voice higher than normal. Seonghwa hums in acknowledgement, letting his tongue run over Yeosang’s scent gland. "Hyung need you."

"Need me?" He growls into Yeosang's skin, coming up to look at his boyfriend. Seeing how his hair is disheveled, a flush adoring his cheeks with lips puckering, swollen, wanting to kiss Seonghwa. His eyes glazed over. Seonghwa wanted to absolutely wreck Yeosang but the time and places weren't right, his dick hating his decision. 

"Need you so bad." The alpha bares his neck more, his strong pheromones so thick, Seonghwa can taste the marshmallows and strawberries on his tongue. 

"I need you too, baby but we can't do it here."

"Why?" Yeosang’s voice sounds broken, denied almost and Seonghwa feels his heart squeeze slightly, not liking it when his boy sounded like this- when he had to deny him. 

"Because I don't want to do you here, baby. I would rather do it the proper way on a bed and with all the possibility of letting go." Seonghwa whispers against his jaw, pressing a kiss against the heated skin. "We could get caught here and I really don't like the idea of others seeing you so vulnerable." 

Yeosang moans at his words, hands gripping his biceps strongly while he throws his head back as far as possible, giving Seonghwa as much space as he needed- and wanted. And bless his earlier thought for coming prepared, because he knew how he could give something similar to Yeosang. So, he licks at Yeosang’s ear shell, murmuring. 

"Turn around baby, I know what to do with you and your hard cock." 

The alpha eagerly complies, turning around as soon as Seonghwa steps a way a bit and presents his bottom without being asked. Seonghwa had to bite back a groan at the sight, still not able to believe that an alpha was so desperate for him, submitting so easily. He reaches for the inside of his pocket in his jacket, pulling out the bottle of lube he had taken with him earlier. 

It was a strawberry scented lube and on every other occasion he would have been embarrassed about it, not wanting to show it because it was obvious he had bought it thinking about Yeosang. But right now he couldn’t seem to care. 

Instead he quickly opened up Yeosang’s jeans and pulled both jeans and underwear down, seeing how Yeosang’s painful erection sprung free. Seonghwa could never get enough of the thick, long cock twitching because Seonghwa was the one exciting him. At their first petting session he had looked at his own cock in shame because it was definitely smaller than the alpha's one but Yeosang had reassured him that he loved Seonghwa’s cock the way it was. And that he would rather let Seonghwa ravish him instead of having the control other alphas demanded.

"Ah, Sangie so pretty." Seonghwa grabs around Yeosang and holds the pulsating cock in his hand, feeling how his touch alone made the blond shiver. 

The beta pumps up the length a few times, feeling the pre-cum gushing out, having him brush it away with his thumb. He brings the hand up to his lips, licking away Yeosang’s pre-cum, loving how it tasted like the alpha- like marshmallows and strawberries. Smirking at the sight in front of him, he pulls Yeosang’s legs apart. 

"Hyung-"

Yeosang doesn’t get far enough before strawberry scented lube gets rubbed all over Yeosang’s beautiful naked thighs, having the blond moan loudly at the wet feeling running down his legs. Seonghwa throws the bottle on the ground, forgetting it for the time being since he knew they don't have much time. 

"I'm going to fuck your thighs, Sangie. Is that okay?" 

The alpha lets out a mix made out of yes, Seonghwa’s name and pleadings, which got him the answer he wanted. Without a second thought did he open his own jeans, pulling down his underwear too and letting a sigh out at the feeling of his freed erection. He uses the leftover lub on his hand to slicken up his length before he steps closer to his boyfriend. 

"Put your legs together but not too strongly, baby."

The younger does as he was told and the space between his legs vanishes, ass presented a little bit more, having Seonghwa almost drool at the sight. 

He steps closer until his hips are flush against Yeosang’s ass, his erection rubbing over the cleft and he sees how Yeosang claws the wall desperately, shaking his ass to show him that he was ready- that he wanted more. Seonghwa caresses once more over Yeosang’s beautiful ass before he uses his hand to guide his erection between Yeosang’s tight thighs, moaning when he slips easily between them. 

"Oh- hyung-" 

"I know Sangie, it feels so good." 

He says, one hand holding Yeosang’s waist before he begins to thrust, feeling his dick grazing Yeosang’s balls with ever trust. Almost chokes up at the feeling of Yeosang’s strong muscles squeezing ever so lightly, only spurring Seonghwa on to be faster, to snap harder. 

Yeosang is reduced to an almost silent mess, only Seonghwa’s name on his lips whenever their hips meet. He can imagine that Yeosang’s mind is elsewhere, probably thinking about how it would feel to actually get fucked and Seonghwa can't deny that he wants that too, imagines how good Yeosang’s ass would feel. 

His hand is back on Yeosang’s cock when he hears his alpha begging him to touch it, twitching so hard in his hand that Seonghwa was sure the other would come soon. And the thought of being outside, their mixed lust filled scents all around them and the possibility of being seen arouses him so much, that he feels his own orgasm approaching, Yeosang’s shaky voice calling for him not making it any better. 

Seonghwa hears footsteps not far from where they are and the thrill gets to his head, pulling Yeosang against his chest and biting into his neck, wanting to mark what was his even though the mark would never stay. Felt how the bite, his hand pumping the thick length and the thrust at the same time brought Yeosang over the edge, his cum painting the wall and Seonghwa’s hand while his body shakes in his hold. 

“Mark me up, oh god, please hyung!”

It drives him insane, his thrust becoming irregular and at the thoughts of his cum painting those strong thighs was it over for him, his cum gushing out between the heat his cock was trapped in and he all but complied to Yeosang’s request, biting his neck once more, holding his teeth in this time. 

Yeosang rocks back at him, moving his ass for more friction, having Seonghwa tighten his arms around his body to hold him still. 

When he finally gives free the alpha, does Seonghwa take a deep breath at the sight in front of him. The younger had moved a little bit forward, looking down at himself, one of his fingers scooping up the cum and lub mix from his thighs. Yeosang’s head turns to him and a small smile plastered on his lips.

“Really, hyung? No wonder I thought that I smelled another strawberry scent.” 

Seonghwa felt the heat crawl up his skin and even in their current situation he had the guts to flush bright red at the knowledge to have been found out. Yeosang laughs cutely at him but he sees the tips of Yeosang’s ears getting red as well, the situation of it all slowly dawning on him.

They just had touched each other- or more like  _ Seonghwa had touched him _ \- in public and now that they were out of their little bubble, did both of them hear the voices and footsteps from the other visitors so close to them. 

He coughs into his hand before he pulls up the clothes he had lost, wincing when the fabric was pulled over his still sensitive cock while watching Yeosang fiddle with his own clothes, suddenly reminded that it was a lot more uncomfortable for the younger with his thighs all sticky. 

Yet, Seonghwa couldn’t stop his gaze from fixing the place where his cum had stuck to Yeosang’s thighs, gulping when the other’s jeans covered up the part. Seonghwa wanted to mark up those thighs-

“Hyung, my eyes are up here.” Yeosang chuckles when Seonghwa’s eyes snap up, but he hears the embarrassed undertone in those words. Both probably thinking the same thing- how could they hide this? Their mixed aroused scents were all over each other and Yeosang would definitely walk around a little differently with his jeans all sticky and disgusting. 

“Come, let’s clean you up first.”

“Where?”

“You literally dragged me behind a restroom, Sangie.” 

Seonghwa chuckles, intertwining his hand with Yeosang before he pulls the blushing boy after him, taking the lead for now. But the excitement in his stomach never left, the feeling of Yeosang so close hindering all his other senses. The knowledge that he was the one the alpha got so excited for. 

So, when they finally made their way into a restroom after seeing a lot of disapproving stares from parents- which Seonghwa could totally understand- did he pin Yeosang against the stall door, the other letting out a surprised noise. Seonghwa smirks, leaning over to the alpha before he plants a soft kiss against his lips, murmuring:

“Just wait until I take you home later.”

  
  



End file.
